Опыты в области доказательной психологии
by koudai
Summary: Оиши/Кикумару, перевод


**Title:** A Study in Experimental Psychology  
**Author:** moonythestrals  
**Переводчик: **koudai  
**Название:** Опыты в области доказательной психологии  
**Пейринг: **Оиши/Кикумару  
**Жанр: **флафф  
**Summary:** Ойши знакомится с опытами Павлова. Уже это, учитывая что фик написан в Америке, заслуживает уважения.  
**Warnings:** много мата. В этом, собственно и соль фика.  
**Примечание:** Переведено на XXXmas для VaLara

I. Материал для исследования.

Кстати, вы знаете Павлова? А его собак? Это один такой русский медик, который любил звонить в звонок и смотреть, как у собак течет слюна.

А вот Ойши знал Павлова. Он прочитал о нем с отчаяния, во время одного из стратегических совещаний с Тезкой, суть которого заключалось в том, что капитан шкрябал что-то в блокноте, передвигал фигурки по листу бумаги и бормотал себе под нос. Книга эта единственная привлекла внимание Ойши во всем огромном шкафу, наполненном книгами Тезки - мысль о нем, изучающем психологию, пусть даже поверхностно, нервировала.

В любом случае, Ойши знал все о Павлове и его собаках. Теперь. Условные и безусловные рефлексы, внешний раздражитель, нервная передача, синапс, и снова передача - собака получает еду, звонит звонок, у собаки течет слюна; собака слышит звонок, собака получает еду; собака слышит звонок, у собаки течет слюна. Все просто. Классическое объяснение?

Ну, и, в общем, это все одна большая задница.

Оиши знал это слишком хорошо. Он знал, что для формирования условного рефлекса необязательно попадать под действие внешнего раздражителя регулярно. Иногда этот внешний раздражитель самостоятельно выпрыгивает из ниоткуда, врывается в нервную передачу и формирует самые идиотские и самые неконтролируемые условные рефлексы в тот момент, когда ожидаешь этого меньше всего.

Плюс, это мешает Ойши играть в теннис.

У Фрейда, наверное, было бы свое мнение по этому поводу, но Ойши им не интересовался. У Тезки не было книг Фрейда.

II. Описание.

Раньше у Ойши не было сформированного отношения к мату. Его не задевали ругательства, использованные другими, а сам он просто не считал их необходимым атрибутом общения. При маленьких детях ругаться не стоило, это понятно, но бывали ситуации, когда без крепкого слова не обойтись.

Ему просто было наплевать на все эти ситуации, и он ни разу ни просыпался ночью с мыслями о том, что нужно спасти мир от мата и сквернословия.

Может быть, именно поэтому он не заметил, что Эйджи никогда не матерился.

Но все тайное становится явным, и это единственное объяснение, которое мог придумать Оиши. Эйджи перевернулся в воздухе, вытягивая ракетку под невероятным углом, и все-таки пропустил мяч. "Ебать!" произнес акробат, сосредоточенно и зло - и Ойши почувствовал, что у него встало прямо посреди ответственного парного матча.

III. Доказательство необходимости исследования.

Вот это был сюрприз.

Ойши как-то прочитал, что самые странные вещи случаются, когда ты удивлен. А может быть это просто его естественная реакция, или единственный возможный вариант... Естественный отбор - это тоже на "е", между прочим. Что-то вроде инстинкта продления рода, когда ты в смертельной опасности, чтобы в случае чего много маленьких ойшиков остались в Токио. Но ведь у Эйджи еще не могло быть никаких детей. Или могло? Или суть тут вообще не в нем?

Или Ойши просто сошел с ума.

Он схватился за голову и попытался-постарался-попробовал проигнорировать импульсы симпатической нервной системы, которая решила заявить о себе у него в шортах.

Он, наполовину случайно, отбил мяч и выиграл сет. И внезапно вспомнил, что находится на корте.

Эйджи улыбался ему, радуясь победе, и это многое меняло. Глупо, просто невероятно глупо, но все внезапно начинало казаться другим, когда Эйджи улыбался ему. Начинало казаться нормальным.

Значит, это просто эффект неожиданности, подумал Ойши, улыбаясь в ответ и перехватывая ракетку поудобнее. Ну случилось один раз, подумаешь! Сейчас нужно доиграть матч, а потом он подумает что делать с... другими вещами - которые ничего не значат, потому что являются эффектом -

Он подает мяч - неожиданности.

Противник отбивает - Ойши отбивает, неплохой удар - мяч проходит там, где нужно - и второй противник вдруг выныривает из-за его спины - как огромная собака Павлова, думает Ойши и не может заставить себя думать иначе - и его мяч летит мимо Эйджи.

"Ебать", говорит Эйджи, поворачиваясь, чтобы проводить взглядом мяч.

И еще раз, "Ебать! Ебать! Ебать!" говорит Эйджи.

Чистая работа. Звонок звенит, и даже при отсутствии собак и еды Ойши в двух секундах от того, чтобы получить следующий неприятный сюрприз у себя в штанах.

Ойши вздыхает. Эйджи во всем виноват.

"Ну давай, Ойши!", говорит Эйджи балансируя на носках и сдувая волосы, упавшие на глаза. "Сконцентрируйся, и давай просто кончим!" Его ракетка описывает круг и он подает мяч.

Ойши уверен, что Фрейд смеется над ним.

*

Его не удивляет то, что они выигрывают последние четыре сета в рекордно короткое время, благодаря желанию оказаться как можно дальше от корта и от Эйджи и от его грязного рта.

Плохой выбор слов.

Ойши знал, что нельзя удивляться дольше пяти минут, и, несмотря на это, его тело все еще продолжало оставаться в удивленном состоянии. Но мало ли что люди делают, когда удивляются?! Просто нужно запомнить на будущее. И это не имеет к ним с Эйджи никакого отношения.

Он повторял это про себя, закрывшись в душе лишних двадцать минут. Вода стекала по спине и животу, и он повторял - это просто удивление, потому что Эйджи никогда не матерится, и поэтому это странно слышать "ебать" от Эйджи, потому что это Эйджи, в конце концов, и он говорит "ебать". Ебать!

Ебать!

Ойши закрывает рот рукой и пытается не представлять себе Эйджи, который произносит это слово, сбивающимся хриплым голосом, снова и снова - но боротья с этим все равно что пытаться остановить поезд на ходу; он не мог этого сделать, он не мог дышать, он испытывал стыд, он -

Он дернул за волосы изо всех сил, затем вцепился в кран и крутил его до тех пор пока вода не стала совершенно холодной.

В голове его звенел звонок.

Он смертельно возненавидел Павлова.

*

Эйджи ждал его в раздевалке, и, прежде чем Ойши смог сбежать, он положил свою руку ему на плечо.

- Няя, Ойши, - сказал он, улыбаясь от уха до уха, - классно сыграли!  
Ойши внезапно понял, что еще кое-чего никогда не замечал - Эйджи абсолютно наплевать на свое личное пространство.

- Почему ты там застрял?

В этот раз Ойши точно знал какой ответ будет обусловлен инстинктом самосохранения.  
Он сбежал.

III. Методы исследования.

- Ну, и? - сказал Инуи, сверкнув очками.

Ойши был бы не против, если бы Инуи не смотрел на него так, как будто он был последним необходимым ингредиентом для его сока.

- Хммм, - Инуи улыбнулся своему блокноту с непередаваемо пугающим выражением лица, - Контактность уменьшилась на 42%, нетерпение возросло на 15,7%. Доминирующие формы ответа неспецифичны и нехарактерны для предыдущих результатов исследования...

- Инуи, - сказал он угрожающе.

Инуи улыбнулся и исправил что-то в блокноте.  
- Нетерпение, возросло на 21 процент, - сообщил он с удовольствием.

Ойши застонал.

*  
- А ты собрал данные обо всех предыдущих инцидентах?

Ойши остановился и воззвал ко всей своей выдержке (которой он уже, правда, не доверял)  
- Инцидентах? - спросил он осторожно.  
- Исходя из обычной логики, ты должен был обратить внимание на другие раздражители, которые формируют такой же ответ, - сказал Инуи, вырывая лист из своего блокнота, - я составил для тебя список раздражителей, которые могут сформировать сексуальное возбуждение у особи мужского пола в твоем возрасте. Отмечай в левой колонке свою реакцию, кроме этого пиши, похожа ли она на то, что вызвали у тебя действия Кикумару, или объект не имеет никакого значения.

Неожиданно, но это показалось логичным. Звучало ужасно, кроме того Инуи позволил себе излишнюю откровенность, но, не смотря на все, это казалось логичным. Ойши пробежал глазами по списку.

- Эй, - возмутился он, - а почему тут Карупин?

- Ну, - сказал Инуи загадочно, - люди обычно любят животных, и...

Ойши надеялся, что он хлопнул дверью достаточно громко, когда уходил.

- Можешь поменять на собаку, если хочешь, - донеслось из-за двери.

- Чтоб ты сдох!

- Заходил Кикумару, пока тебя не было, - сказал ему сосед по комнате, - Он приносил собачьи бисквиты на обед.

- ЧТО?! - Ойши замер на пороге.

- Я ему сказал, что ты не любишь корейскую кухню. Успокойся.

- Собачьи... бисквиты...

- Ты хочешь завести собачку? - радостно спросил сосед по комнате.

Ойши не ответил. Он был уверен, что галлюцинации это не описанный ранее побочный эффект основного состояния. И Павлов был серьезно не прав.

Он нашел список Инуи в кармане куртки и застонал, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

Он позвонит Эйджи вечером.

*  
Эйджи ждал его возле шкафчика.  
- Пойдем поедим, - сказал он улыбаясь и подпрыгивая от нетерпения. Все как обычно. А потом внезапно схватил его и затолкал в темный туалет в конце коридора.

- Эйджи! - заорал он, колотя в дверь. Его голос повторило эхо и он повернулся - вокруг была плоская бескрайняя равнина, заполненная собаками всех возможных пород; в небе висели сотни колоколов, качаюсь туда-суда. Туда-сюда, и их звон заполнял все своюодное пространство.

-Эйджи! - заорал он снова и на этот раз Эйджи ответил, обнимая его сзади за талию и прижимаясь грудью к спине.

- Нравиться? - спросил Эйджи и просунул горячий язык под ошейник, который был у Ойши на шее. На ошейнике был маленький колокольчик и он зазвонил, когда Ойши кивнул..

"Fuck me," прошептал Эйджи и засунул руку в его штаны.

Ойши проснулся он нехватки воздуха, потому что одна из простыней запуталась вокруг его шеи. Он отчаянно нуждался в холодном душе.

Три утра и пять пропущенных звонков от Эйджи.

Ойши включил компьютер и набрал "собаки + Павлов" в поисковике. Затем добавил "Фрейд", просто на всякий случай.

*  
Он нашел секундомер и рулетку в своем шкафчике.

Еще там была записка от Инуи. "Ойши, не забывай описывать свою реакцию. Твое приблизительное время 0,23 секунды; отталкивайся от этого, когда считаешь. И обезательно включай точную длину в описание. Если будут проблемы с измерением, сообщи. Инуи"

Ойши понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять о чем речь. Список все еще был у него в кармане и сама мысль об этом бызывала головную боль.

А потом он нашел диаграммы.

IV. Аппаратный контроль.

Ойши перенес вес на левую ногу и резко зарвернулся. Тарелка Момо упала на пол и три гамбургера покатились под стол. Четвертый упал ему на колени.

- Бля! - завопил Момо.

Ойши собрался и... ничего. Просто обычный Момо матерится как обычно.

Ойши вздохнул, купил Момо еще девять гамбургеров и отметил "минус" в своем списке.

*  
- Что, черт побери, ты делаешь? - сказал Эчизен, со всей дури тыкая в него ракеткой. Ойши отпрыгнул от Карупин и скватился за ушибленное плечо.

- Это же просто шоколад!

Эчизен ничего не ответил, бережно поднимая Карупин на руки и унося прочь.

Ойши проводил их взглядом и поставил два минуса в списке.

Инуи странный, подумал он, пожимая плечами.

*  
- WHERE IN THE BURNING HELL IS MY JACKET, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?!

- Извини, Така-сан, - сказал Ойши, вытаскивая спортивку из-под лавки.

Нет. Точно нет.

*  
- Где ты был во время обеденного перерыва? - спросил Эйджи.

"Бля" подразумевалось.

Ойши сбежал, прежде чем смог сказать что-то, о чем потом пожалеет. Позже он поставил огромный красный "плюс" напротив Эйджи в своем списке, просто на случай если забудет о тех полутора часах, проведенных в ванной.

Он чувствовал себя придурком.

V. Анализ результатов.

У Ойши не было ни одной гребаной мысли что с этим делать.

Он смотрел на Эйджи, то надеясь что он что-то скажет, то молясь, чтобы он молчал. Он избегал Эйджи во время тренировок и держал телефон выключенным. Он сидел в своей комнате и страдал.

Когда Эйджи не было рядом, это было ужасно. Он привык разговаривать с ним постоянно. Его сны были странными, но они были наполнены голосом Эйджи, дыханием Эйджи, руками Эйджи.

Когда он видел собаку, он отворачивался. Он был уверен, что Павлов издевается над ним.  
Он не мог спать.  
Он ходил в прачечную каждый день.

VI. Выводы.

Ойши не знал что делать. И вдруг, внезапно, понял.

Озарение снизошло на него поздно ночью, и он упал с кровати, запутавшись в простынях, как и любой другой человек, к которому посреди ночи приходят озарения.

Но дело не в этом. Дело, дело в том, что непредсказуемые реакции можно сделать предсказуемыми, правда? Все это время, ВСЕ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ, Ойши вел себя как идиот, стараясь найти причину, выяснить суть и огрести еще больше проблем, когда на самом деле, все, что ему нужно было, это попросить Эйджи не материться. Все просто. Эйджи прекратит материться, Ойши прекратит попадать в неожиданные ситуации; Ойши прекратит ассоциировать мат со своим сексуальным возбуждением, Ойши прекратит чувствовать возбуждение, даже если Эйджи и будет материться - звонок перестает звонить, собаки прекращают выделять слюну; собаки прекращают ассоциировать звонок с едой; собаки не выделяют слюну, даже когда звонок звонит - ну или что-то типа того. Ойши уже не мог не думать о собаках и параллелях между двумя этими ситуациями.

Ему нужно было увидеть Эйджи. Немедленно.

*  
- Ты напился? - спросил Эйджи, после того, как Ойши едва не сломал шею, карабкаясь на второй этаж, к окну его общежития. И после того, как чуть не разбил ему голову своим медвежонком, думая, что защищается от вора. - Я ничего не понял.

-Нет, ты послушай, - сказал Ойши, пытаясь голосом выразить всю срочность дела, и отчаянно не обращая внимания на сонные глаза Эйджи, его растрепанные волосы и след от подушки на щеке.

- Расскажешь мне про Пабло утром, - буркнул Эйджи, заматываясь в одеяла.

- Павлов, - поправил Ойши и потянул на себя подушку. - Он ставил опыты на собаках и...

- Заткнись, Ойши, - сказал Эйджи, широко зевая, и натянул простынь на глаза.

- Эйджи! - закричал он возбужденно, - ты должен меня послушать! Это очень важно! И скинул все одеяла на пол.

Тишина. Эйджи сел на постели. Его щеки горели. В голове Ойши зазвенело несколько десятков звонков.

- В чем, бля, твоя проблема, Ойши? - выкрикнул Эйджи, сверкая глазами. - Ты меня избегал, не отвечал на мои звонки, сбегал, прежде чем я успевал задать хоть какой-то вопрос; и я отлично знаю, ты скрываешь что-то - и вот теперь ты врываешься в мою комнату посреди ночи, потому что хочешь поговорить о каких-то идиотских русских собаках?

Голос Эйджи был высоким и злым, но Ойши его не слушал. Точнее он застрял на первом предложении, когда Эйджи сказал "это", громко и сосредоточенно; он понял, что чувствует собака, слыша знакомый запах - слово отразилось от задней стенки черепа, выгнало из головы все остальные мысли, потом проникло в кровь, потекло по венам, неконтролируемо и абсолютно непобедимо. И, наконец, он понял, что лежит на Эйджи, прижимая его бедра к кровати.

- Повтори это, - сказал Ойши. Не узнавая собственный голос, и не в силах отвести взгляд ото рта Эйджи.

- Ойши, что... - глаза Эйджи были широко раскрыты и он, совсем немного, дрожал.

- Эйджи, - выдохнул Ойши и наклонился чтобы обвести языком край ушной раковины. Он уже не осознавал, что делает. Это что-то было между ними всегда, их основной инстинкт. Беги, Эйджи, захотелось ему сказать.

- Повтори, - сказал он вместо этого, прямо туда, где подбородок становился шеей.- Первое предложение.

Пауза. Ойши мог слышать сердце Эйджи, тук-тук-тук, прямо под футболкой, тепло, отдающееся в ладони. Эйджи выдохнул, и пальцы Ойши задвигались.

- Ты такой странный, - сказал Эйджи, и его дыхание становилось все более быстрым и горячим. Он запустил руки в волосы Ойши, поднял его голову и поцеловал.

*  
- Ебать, - сказал Ойши.

Эйджи дернулся и перевернул их обоих на кровати. Сидя на бедрах Ойши он задрал его рубашку, так что запястья оказались спутанными мягкой тканью.

- Меня заводит, когда ты это говоришь... Ты знал? - прошептал Эйджи, и его руки скользнули ниже.

Когда пальцы Эйджи расстегнули молнию на его джинсах, Ойши почти осознал иронию вопроса. Почти.

- Ебать, - только и смог он произнести.

*

- Откуда ты узнал, что Павлов русский? - когда они лежали рядом, пытаясь отдышаться.

- Я читал, - сказал Эйджи, и Ойши решил, что он улыбается, - когда занимался у Тезки.

VII. Применение результатов исследования на практике.

- Что это? - спросил Эйджи любопытно, поднимая листок бумаги, который торчал у Ойши из кармана.

- Ничего!, - ответил Ойши краснея и попробовал спрятать список Инуи. Но его рефлексы по скорости были не сравнимы с рефлексами Эйджи, которые вообще были гораздо, гораздо быстрее "средних показателей для этого возраста"

- ... - сказал Эйджи, склоняя голову набок, - что здесь делает Карупин?

*  
Ойши, собственно, даже не пытался сформулировать новую теорию, которая связывала бы мат, Эйджи и все проишедшее. Все получилось как-то само.

Кроме того, Ойши уже не так и возражал против классической формулировки, после того, как нашел Эйджи на той же странице.

Заместительная терапия?

По крайней мере, такая теория его полностью устраивала.

*  
Когда он сказал Эйджи, что собирается пойти в кружок изучения психологии, тот только ухмыльнулся.

- Подожди, вот дойдешь до Фрейда... - сказал он, обнимая Ойши за талию.

- По крайней мере, у Фрейда не было собак, - мрачно ответил Ойши, перебирая волосы Эйджи.

- Бака, - пробормотал Эйджи сонно, - спи уже.

И Ойши уснул.


End file.
